Tomorrow is Forever
by McRaider
Summary: Sequel to Vengence is Mine, can Ray survive what he's been through, will he let those he loves pull him through the days ahead (WIP)
1. Recap

Tomorrow Is Forever  
Part two of Vengeance Is Mine Last Time on The Real Ghostbusters-- Vengeance is mine ~1980~  
"The jury finds David Austin guilty of all crimes, including the attempted murder of Raymond Stanz. By the laws of the state of New York, you will spend ten years in the New York State Penitentiary, without parole, and then five years on parole," the judge stated as he stared at the smug looking man. The man before him was tall, with wicked green eyes and raven black hair.  
  
"NO! You bastard!" screamed Peter Venkman, "No way!" Ray Stanz yelled, "He's a scumbag!" Hollered Egon Spengler. Other various voices were heard as the judge banged his gavel down on the desk to regain order. The man standing before the court smiled.  
  
"Ten years is plenty of time Venky! I'll be back boys," growled David Austin triumphantly as the cops pulled him out of the court room. Egon looked from Ray to Peter, he had known Peter for three years, and Ray for two. He thought fondly and highly of them, and he also knew this guy had haunted every dream they had for the past two months.  
  
"Let's go home guys," Egon muttered; the three shared an apartment just off campus. Peter was seething, Ray was ghastly pale and looked worried.  
  
"Do...do you think he'll really seek revenge?" Ray whispered nervously. Peter looked at him as did Egon.  
  
"Does Egon hate pineapples on his pizza," murmured Peter as the three friends left quietly. ****  
The tall man smirked evilly as he watched the four Ghostbusters split up, they were doing just what he wanted. His grin turned into a sneer as another man approached him, the man had graying brown hair and looked at him.  
  
"You're sure about this sir?" The man asked. Austin rolled his eyes and smacked the man harshly in the shoulder.  
  
"You twit, of course I'm sure, it's time to get revenge on Venkman and Stanz for what they put me through, and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow them to get away. Get the van ready!" with that he disappeared into the dark hallway. ****  
"Hiya Ray, remember me? You're worst nightmare? Of course you do, you had one of me just this morning didn't you?" Ray's eyes grew wide as the words penetrated his fogging head.  
  
"Let's go find Petey," the man spoke in a menacing tone, his deep voice shaking him to the core, unlike Egon's deep voice which only brought comfort. Ray shook his head wildly, hoping to dissuade this man from the idea, no such luck.  
  
"Oh trust me, I've got all this planned out Raymond, I have for nearly twelve years."  
  
"AUSTIN!" Yelled Peter, from just in front of them, Ray had no time to react, a minute later Peter was on the ground, bleeding from a wound on his temple, and Austin was holding a smoking gun. ****  
Peter had been horrified at the sight of Ray being captured by David Austin, he glared at the man, eyes full of a different rage, a protective rage.  
  
"Payback's a bitch Venky!" With that Austin withdrew a 9mm, keeping Ray directly in front of him, he took aim and pulled the trigger. ****  
Egon and Winston jumped at the sound of a gun discharging. They both looked at each other in horrified expressions.  
  
"Peter!" They heard Ray's scream.  
  
"Oh god!" Egon yelled taking off at a run. Winston taken by surprise.  
  
"Egon wait we..." he didn't get any further words out, a second later the butt of a gun slammed into his left temple, causing darkness to enthrall his world. ****  
"Please, don't..." his words slurred as he fell to his knees, crying out in pain, moments later he was dry heaving. Egon placed a hand on his friend's back. Ray continued to cry.  
  
"Raymond, I know you aren't really thinking straight, but I want you to calm down, and lie on your back, so I can examine your injuries."  
  
"No, please, I won't do it again, promise," whimpered Ray, his words slurred and confused, but frightened.  
  
"Shh, its okay Raymond, I'm here now," Egon replied.  
  
"Hurtss, 'gon," he murmured as tears continued to run down his face. Egon gently helped him so Ray's head was lying in Egon's lap. Feeling the side of his neck, Egon felt the low pulse rate, and the harsh thumping of the pulse.  
  
"I'm right here Raymond," whispered Egon, as he gently wiped the spittle from the corner of his friend's mouth. Ray moaned again, Egon was sure the younger man wasn't really seeing him, but something else. He knew illusions and hallucinations were part of PCP addiction and withdrawal.  
  
"Pete....peterrrr...peettttterrrr....'sssss deeeadddd?" Whimpered Ray in a slurred voice.  
  
"No Ray, I believe with all my heart that Peter and Winston are alive," Egon said, not adding the well, knowing in his heart that as long as they weren't there neither man would be fine.  
  
"Sawww 'emm ssshottt," groaned Ray as he shifted slightly and winced, Egon was sure he had cracked ribs. Deciding that when Ray was asleep or out of it, he would check for further injuries, until then he'd just have to keep him still.  
  
"It's okay Ray, I'm sure they're alive and looking for the two of us, okay," Egon whispered. He watched Ray continue to wriggle before he finally was out. ****  
The problem was until now, he had always known his friends or friend would be found, would be fine. This time he wasn't so sure. That scared him, he was afraid that if he looked for Austin he would find his friends dead, one or both of them, that thought terrified him. Caused a chill down to the soul, part of him thought maybe they were already dead.  
  
"They're alive Pete," came the voice again, a hand touched his shoulder, causing Peter to turn around and glare at Winston. The black man looking stronger than ever.  
  
"How would you know!" Bit Peter, fear finally getting the better of him. Winston sighed.  
  
"I just know Peter, trust me."  
  
"I can't do that Winston, you know that better than anyone, I can't know until I see them, touch them, hold them," Peter bit.  
  
"Peter, looking inside yourself, do you feel empty?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me ask you a question, Peter. You, Egon and Ray you guys have been friends for how many years, nearly fourteen or so, well, you guys are like brothers, you have a bond, just like brothers, and any friends, you have a bond formed that most people don't have. Does it feel like they're gone?" Winston asked looking into Peter's broken emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand," Peter whispered.  
  
"Well I mean, don't you think you'd feel something if they were dead? Right now you're just assuming, because you can't touch them, hold them and see them. You're assuming that they're dead because Austin is a brutal man, but we don't know that. Look into your soul, Pete, deep inside and tell me does it feel like they died? Do you feel empty inside? Like you've lost something deep inside that you shared with both your two best friends, your brothers? Is there a hollowness there that you've never felt before?" Peter opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, realizing he wanted an honest answer, so Peter sat for a second, letting the rain fall on the building sheltering them. He closed his eyes and trying to imagine how he really felt deep inside right now.  
  
"No," was the only word he said, a tear falling from his eyes to his cheek. Winston smiled gently and clasped Peter's shoulder, he knew it wasn't over, that he and Peter would have a few more conversations like this, none as calm, but he was ready. In his heart Winston did believe his friends were alive, and wouldn't stop looking until they were found.  
  
"I believe in my heart that they will survive, just like I believe that we will find them. Now I think you need to believe too," He whispered.  
  
"I'm afraid Winston, I don't handle fear well," whispered Peter.  
  
"I know m'man, neither do I, but trust me, Egon is one strong man, and so is Ray. We don't give that kid enough credit for some of the shit he's been through, he's no wimp. He can handle what is thrown at him."  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up," muttered Peter.  
  
"You didn't," Winston stated plainly and then headed back to his own bed, as he lay there, quiet, listening to the rain fall he heard Peter's soft prayer.  
  
"Please God, if you're really there, let them be alive and okay please," Peter muttered, another tear trailing down his cheek, the same prayer echoing in Winston's mind. ****  
"Please hurry Peter, please, please hurry," Egon whimpered as he bowed his head towards Ray's unconscious figure, and slowly felt himself breaking down into horrible soul shaking body wracking sobs. Everything taking it's toll on him. He was only vaguely aware of a pair of weaker arms sliding around his middle and holding on tightly.  
  
"They're comin'...'gon," came Ray's very shaky and weak voice. Egon wrapped his arms tighter around Ray as well, and together the two cried out whatever it was they had left. ****  
Peter stared over the shoulder at the computer screen as several fingers flew across the keyboard. He had been here all day, and was tiring quickly.  
  
"There are ten clusters of apartments, and five house that have been vacant for ten years. That's in the decent neighborhood's, do you want the bad ones too?" inquired the woman cop as she looked up at him.  
  
"No, this Austin guy wants us to think of places no on would look. If I know him, he'll be hiding out in a good decent neighborhood, where people's children ride bikes everyday without the fear of a man like him. It'll be the best damn house in the neighborhood too. This man is no idiot, believe me, he's a psychopathic genius," stated Peter. ****  
The laughing was all round him, as he pushed the plunger in, the giant heads swarming around in a circle, all of them laughing at him, yelling at him, the heads of the only people he had ever loved.  
"Look at the druggie!" Howled Winston's head, laughing.  
  
"Nothing but a useless piece of crap," laughed Peter loudly.  
  
"We called him a genius," cackled Egon. Ray squeezed his eyes closed wildly, trying to close his mind off to the images, he didn't want to remember them anymore, no god please no. All he heard next was a loud crack, a pain shoot through the side of his head, then nothingness. ****  
Austin pulled the trigger right as Frump pulled his, sending Austin to the floor with a bullet in his right shoulder, as Austin's bullet hit Ray's temple, at an angle. Peter paled at the sight, and ignored the crumpled body of Austin, screaming out Winston's name and Egon's he dropped to the floor near the crumpled form of his best friend. Ray lay on the carpet, bleeding from what looked to be a slight flesh wound above Ray's left temple. ****  
"What the hell happened!?" Demanded Winston as he raced in and dropped beside Peter.  
  
"Ray's, been shot," Peter whimpered.  
  
"Does he have a pulse," Peter reached his hand towards Ray's neck, the dread Winston spotted in his friend's eyes, said it all. Ray had no pulse, his chest wasn't moving. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was surrounded by a beautiful mountain side and a river between him and another part of the beautiful landscape.  
"Hello son," a rough voice called to him. He turned around and gasped at the sight before him, his parents, smiles on their faces, and a look of content in their eyes. They hadn't changed, not since the last time he'd seen them as ghosts.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Ray whispered in a strained voice.  
  
"Hello sweetheart," Katie said as she moved towards her young son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"My baby, Ray all grown up now. We've been watching you, obviously. We're sorry things happened the way they did, but we loved you Ray." Katie whispered.  
  
"I missed you, Aunt Lois, she did her best, when she could, but she could never tell me the truth of your death, I didn't know until a few months ago you had been murdered. I was in foster homes, I think they knew, they saw me as trouble and dangerous."  
  
"We know son, you've come so far, thank goodness for your friends. We're so very proud of you."  
  
"I'm ready to come home though, to join you," Ray stated.  
  
"No, your aren't Ray, I know you've been through so much pain. You're scared, hurting, but you need to be there, on earth with your friends."  
  
"Ray, please...breath damn you!" came the voice, Peter's voice.  
  
"I just got you back, I will not lose you again!" He cried as he closed his lips around Ray's and breathed in yet another breath into Ray's lungs.  
  
"I can't do it mom," whimpered Ray.  
  
"No Ray, you must face this. We love you, but we want you to fight this, so do your friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are going somewhere Ray. You've got a wonderful future ahead of you, and maybe it won't be coming tomorrow, but it will be coming soon. You're friends will always be there to help you." 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Peter hurriedly began CPR, breath twice...check pulse...breath twice again...check again...five chest compressions...breath...breath....one....two...three.... four... five...," Peter's mind repeated the crazed steps, until he felt someone push him out of the way, he knew it was the medics. Feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders, Peter turned his head from Ray, and looked past Winston up at Egon. A gasp quickly escaped his lips, standing up he gripped Egon around the neck. The older friend had lost weight, and looked shaky and unhealthy.  
  
"He have room for two other people, we'd like Dr. Spengler to come with us, one of you may also accompany us," a medic told them. Peter and Winston looked at each other. Peter saw the understanding in Winston's eyes.  
  
"I'll drop by the fire house and pick up Janine, let her know what's happening, we'll meet you at the hospital. Take care of him guys," Winston said touching Peter's nervous shaking shoulder. ****  
Winston and Janine arrived about forty-five minutes after they had found Egon and Ray. He had told Janine what was going on all the way to the hospital, including the CPR parts, she was obviously very worried about him.  
  
Upon entering the ER, they didn't miss the two EMT's leaving. They looked at him and pointed towards the waiting rooms. Winston and Janine entered the waiting room, and quickly spotted Peter, sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic blue chairs, bent over slightly, head propped up in his hands by his knees. His hair a disarray, his shoulders shaking, he looked paler than he had when Winston had last seen him almost an hour ago.  
  
"Peter? Anything?" Winston asked moving towards him faster. Peter stood up and looked at Janine, taking her in his arms, he tried not to cry.  
  
"How's Egon? Is he all right, is he alive? Oh Peter, I was so scared. What about Ray?"  
  
"Calm down Janine, Egon is being treated in the ER right now, I spoke to the EMT's before they left, they said he'd probably be admitted for a few days as observation, he's showing early signs of pneumonia. I don't know anything about Ray as of yet, he's in the ER too. He coded in the ambulance too, that's the last time I saw him."  
  
"When can we see Egon?" inquired Janine.  
  
"As soon as he's settled into a room and set up with food and water," Peter said softly.  
  
"How are you Pete?" Winston asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay," Peter murmured, as the three friends sat down.  
  
"Excuse me, are any of you here for Dr. Egon Spengler?" Inquired a young looking African American nurse.  
  
"Yes, we're his friends, family, can we see him?" Asked Janine, the young woman smiled softly.  
  
"Yes, you may, but one at a time, he can't handle much more right now, he's suffering from exhaustion."  
  
"Janine, you go first, tell him we're waiting for Ray, he'll understand," Winston said, knowing Peter would want to be there for both his friends.  
  
"I will, let me know as soon as you know anything about Ray," Janine said touching Peter's arm, he slowly nodded and sighed. ****  
Peter had at some point fallen asleep beside Winston, not really knowing when it happened. He slowly woke up and began to rub his eyes, groaning as he stretched out slightly.  
  
"What time is it?" Peter groaned again.  
  
"Ten pm, we've been here for nearly four and a half hours," Winston stated as he turned the page on his magazine.  
  
"Have we heard anything yet?"  
  
"No, a nurse did come out and say that Ray was still being worked on, and that they would be taking him to radiology and surgery," Winston said.  
  
"How long 'go was that?"  
  
"Probably an hour ago," Winston said softly.  
  
"The longer he's in there proves he's still alive," whispered Peter. Winston nodded. It meant the doctors were still in there with him and that he was still alive, still putting up at least the smallest fight.  
  
"Janine came out about thirty minutes ago and said Egon wants to see you as soon as you wake." Peter nodded and slowly made his way back towards Egon's room.  
  
Egon was pale, an oxygen tube in his nose, helping him breath easier, two IVs connected to his arm, his face nearly the same color as the sheets covering his body, his eyes closed, but he was obviously listening to Janine as she spoke in light tones to him. Her hand holding his tightly, he was squeezing it in return.  
  
Janine sat in Egon's room, talking to him softly, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she looked into Peter's emerald green eyes, which held fear and pain. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going now Egon, I'll see you again tomorrow, take care and listen to the doctor's okay," Janine said kissing the man's cheek. Egon nodded and watched her go, he then looked up at Peter.  
  
"How you doing?" Egon's scratchy voice came. Peter smiled softly, and reached for Egon's hand.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Peter said smiling softly, the first time he had smiled in weeks.  
  
"Just answer the question," Egon stated lightly. Peter chuckled and picked up a glass, filing it with water he handed it to Egon.  
  
"Drink this, it'll make your voice a little Egonish," Peter said, causing Egon to smile. Egon drank it slightly and nodded his thanks.  
  
"I'm going to live, however, I'm worried about you, and about Ray, obviously. But I'll get there," whispered Peter.  
  
"We'll get through this Peter, I promise you," Egon stated.  
  
"I know we will, but I just can't help but worry that something is really wrong with Ray, I mean beyond the obvious. I just wish I could go back in time and..."  
  
"Stop right there Peter, you and I both know, that none of this is anyone's fault."  
  
"No, maybe not, but I'd give anything to not have to have Ray in such a predicament. How do you feel Egon?" Peter asked gently.  
  
"I feel... Peter I feel like hell, I'm so tired. I feel, I feel like I could sleep for a year at least. Peter, how long were we gone," Egon asked.  
  
"Roughly, three weeks. Worst three weeks of my life," Peter whispered.  
  
"Mine too," whispered Egon.  
  
"Scoot over big guy," Peter said gently. Egon did as told and smiled when Peter placed himself on the bed beside him. Wrapping an arm around Egon's shoulders he looked into the big blue eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Egon, it never will be your fault. If anything, Ray is alive because of you, because you gave him the will to continue going, from one day to the next for three weeks. Ray is strong, none of us are doubting that, but no one is so strong they could easily survive what you two did alone. Ray is alive because you kept him that way. Ray would probably be dead if it wasn't for you every time he returned from his living hell. I can't even begin to imagine what you two had to go through, and I don't think I'd want to Egon. You are stronger than me Egon, you always have been. You're always there for us, putting aside your emotions to keep us in once piece. I had a little taste of what it would be like without you or Ray, and I...I couldn't live without you two. I can't sit here and say I don't take advantage of your stability you give us, Egon, it's all right to cry, none of us will think any less of you for it. Let it go Egon, it's time you did," Peter said softly. Egon leaned against Peter's shoulder's, almost feeling as though he could give up. Peter continued to hold him close, as Egon buried his head in Peter's neck and began to cry, small whimpers at first, eventually turning into body racking sobs as his barriers finally broke down.  
  
Peter continued to run a hand through Egon's hair, and down the back of his neck, as he held the crying man. "It's okay big guy, Petey has you now. Let it Go Eggy, let it all go."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without Ray," whispered Egon in a chocked, unprotected voice.  
  
"Me either Spengs, me either," Peter said, hoping the use of Egon's nicknames would restore some normality they were all looking for. ****  
Peter remained with Egon, holding him for nearly an hour, until Egon finally fell asleep again. Smiling Peter slipped out of the hold he had, and got Egon into the bed fully again, then covered him up, placing a hand on Egon's he smiled.  
  
"I'll be back Egon, take care of yourself okay," he whispered, then slowly left the room. Winston met him about half way and tried to smile.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Yeah, the doctor just came out, wants to talk to us, come on m'man, I wanna know how Ray is now," Peter nodded and the two hurried back to the main waiting room.  
  
There stood a tall man, with raven black hair and bright blue eyes, he was probably as tall as Peter. He was slim and smart looking. "I'm Doctor Nicholas Powell, I cared for you friend Raymond Stanz, and I'll be caring for Dr. Spengler as well."  
  
"How is Ray?" Peter asked.  
  
"Is he alive!?" Winston spoke the same time.  
  
"Easy gentlemen, I think it would be best if we all had a seat and spoke about this," Winston and Peter nodded and slowly followed him to the chairs, sitting down, Dr. Powell sat across from them, he clasped his hands and looked at the.  
  
"Mr. Stanz is critical in the ICU under close observation. Ray is suffering from severe dehydration, a skull fracture, broken wrist, four busted ribs, two fractured, punctured lung, bruised kidney, pneumonia, mal nutrition, exhaustion, hallucinations, high fever, withdrawal from PCP. We're watching for any signs of a cerebral hemorrhage."  
  
"But he's alive?" Peter said, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Barely, he's in a coma, on life support," the doctor stated sadly.  
  
"Doctor, is...will he survive?"  
  
"That's up to him at this point gentlemen, I've done my best. The rest is up to him and God." 


End file.
